


Abgeschlossen

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, M/M, Post-Break Up, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Boerne hat scheinbar erfolgreich mit etwas Wesentlichem abgeschlossen.Wer’s glaubt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Abgeschlossen

Monatelang hatte es funktioniert. Alles zu ignorieren, was ihn daran hätte erinnern können, war sein Plan gewesen und der war geradezu beängstigend gut aufgegangen. Es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen er bemerkt hatte, dass er seit Stunden nicht einen Gedanken an den anderen verschwendet hatte. Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er es endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und es hatte Wochen gegeben, in denen die zahllosen offenen Fragen an den anderen zu nicht mehr als einem Hintergrundrauschen geworden waren. Er hatte sich gut gefühlt. War endlich darüber hinweggekommen, eindeutig. Wurde ja auch Zeit.

Und dann ploppte eine scheinbar harmlose Benachrichtigung auf seinem Smartphone auf. Wie aus dem Nichts schwoll das Rauschen zu einem ganzen Orchester voller geschriener Fragen an – laut, verzweifelt und gänzlich ohne Rücksicht auf die vermeintlichen Erfolge der letzten Monate.

_Frank Thiel (61. Geburtstag)_

Er presste seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es weh tat. Seine Brust wurde eng, sein Kopf leer und füllte sich doch gleichzeitig bis zum Überlaufen mit Gedanken und Gefühlen, die nur um diese eine Person kreisten. _Es hatte funktioniert_ – Ha! Mitnichten.

Er hätte ...

Hätte ...

Er hätte wirklich ...

Aber er hatte nicht. Gar nichts hatte er. Erst recht war er nicht über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Er bereute das sehr, doch das änderte nichts, denn nun war es schon lange zu spät.

Was hätte sein können, sah er vor seinem inneren Auge: Thiel, lachend. Thiel, glücklich. Thiel und Boerne. Doch dann wechselte das Bild und stattdessen sah er wieder und wieder, wie Thiel gegangen war. Ihn nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, weil er den Bogen längst überspannt hatte und vor lauter Verzweiflung trotzdem nicht damit hatte aufhören können. Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie sich gesehen hatten. Er hatte Thiel nicht aufhalten können. Gewollt hatte er, aber versucht nicht. Mit jedem neuen Tag war es dann immer mehr zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit geworden.

Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass wenigstens Thiel damit hatte abschließen können.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich traurige Dinge schreibe, aber manchmal muss das eben.  
> Ein fluffiger ao3-Abschluss dieses verkorksten Jahres wäre mir persönlich ja lieber und ich hoffe jetzt einfach, da schreibt noch jemand was nach mir :D  
> Krasses Jahr jedenfalls. Bin froh, dass ich mittendrin hier gelandet bin.  
> Kommt alle gut ins neue Jahr, wenn auch nur im kleinen Kreis :)


End file.
